Unacceptable
by KBangel23
Summary: Second book in the All That You Are Saga. Alli and Paul are back, and there's more than what they all know going on. Alli's still kidnapped and Paul's trying to find a way to get her back. Their relationship isn't easy, expecially when both are keeping secrets. Read on and find out what happens to Paul and Alli as their lives unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Here ya go guys! Finally got to Chapter 10, and am posting this for the whole world to see. **

**I know I've been very busy and I'll tell you about it!**

**I've realized that a year ago this month is when me and my first love broke it off. :( yyyyuuuuup. Its sad, but thats okay. The breakup was a good thing! (: **

**Then theres the getting a summer job stressfulness.**

**And the parent stress. Bleeh.**

**Last theres the part about me being really lazy.**

**Also one last thing:**

**I don't own The Lost Boys or anyother character from that movie. If I did, me and Paul would be married with little vampire kids. **

**So enjoy, and also (I know I lied, but I swear this is the last thing!) read Unpredictable or you wont understand this story and also leave me a Reveiw? (: Love ya'll!**

Unacceptable.

Chapter 1:

I had my head in my hands.

_"Paul, she's gone man. Your just gonna have to accept it."_

But I didnt want to, I wanted my Alli back right now. To be in my arms and to have her hold onto my waist as she had the time of her life on the back of ,my motorcycle, even though she knew it wasnt safe.

I couldnt keep my mind off when Noah had ran to the boarwalk, looking for me.

_"Paul!" she yelled, still wearing the dress from the dance. _

_Tears were in her eyes and I knew something terrible went wrong. And it had happened to Alli. My Alli._

_"Noah?"_

_Noah instantly started crying._

_"I cant find Alli anywhere!" she cried out, she ran into me and grabbed onto my shirt like it was her lifeline. Her thin fingers were shaking. "She saw Jor- jordan and just dissapeared!" _

_I instantly got worried._

_"Noah, calm down. You said she was with Jordan?"_

Jordan.

I hated him before and hated him even more now. He'd stolen Alli from the dance and took her to who the hell knows where with him.

Anger raged within me, and I couldnt stop it.

Suddenly my temper got the best of me and he stood up with lightning speed. My hand was agaisnt the cave wall, and there was a huge crack that echoed throughout the place, as a huge peice of it fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" I growled out.

"I." David said warningly.

"Fuck that, David! Fuck everything! Alli's fucking gone!" the words were all a growl.

David glared at me, but I was livid.

But I didnt wait around long to see how bad David's glare was becuase I was already on my way out of the cave.

Getting on my bike, I started up the engine and didnt look back as I rode off into the night.

VvVvVv

Alli POV:

Pounding.

Bang. _Bang_. _BANG_.

The sound woke me up, my eyes flying open. I groaned sleepily, not remembering anything. But I did have a nasty headache.

A very nasty headache indeed.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead!" a male voice yelled throughout the room. I winced at the pain that shot through my head, and looked up at the guy.

It wasnt Jordan.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy, groaning again. My eyes ajusted to the light, and I saw that I was in a bright purple room, in a king sized bed with a boy standing in front of the bed and me under the covers. "Where am I?!"

I couldnt think straight my head was pounding so hard.

The guy grinned.

"Dean's the name." was the reply.

I groaned again, and removed the covers from overtop of me, and I nearly screamed when I noticed that I was in my underwear, and it wasnt the pair I'd been wearing to the dance.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled, covering back up. "Who undressed me?!"

Dean laughed and kept the smile on his face.

"Kaylynn dressed you, dont worry."

"Kaylynn?" my mouth was speaking without my control. "Where's Cade!? And Noah! And Paul!?"

My head was pounding and I blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the massive headache.

I watched as Dean walked over to the dresser in the corner. He grabbed out a pair of sweats and a random orange tee shirt, then walked back over to me and handed me the clothes.

"Get dressed. I'll be back in a half an hour. The bathrooms through there." he said, pointing to a door off this room.

"Why am I here?!" I yelled at him, as he exited the room.

Damn.

Where the hell was I? And why was I here in the first place?!

I ran a hand through my greasy hair and decieded that not taking a shower like the guy told me to wouldnt get me out of here faster and I really needed one.

VvVvVv

After the shower I slid into the clothes, but they were a bit too big on my body, but I was happy to have them. I found advil on the counter and I took some. They looked exactly like the ones I took at home so I was hoping they were okay.

And I realized what the cause of said headache was.

There was a huge ass knot on the top of my head and it felt like there were stitches up there too. What had these people done to me?!

I had scrubbed away all the blood and grime away from it, but it hurt like a bitch. Seriously.

What had happened to me?!

I hadn't been raped, or at least I didnt think so, because in all the books there would be the morning after pain in the pelvic area, but I didnt have any. So thats how I knew that. And I scoured my body for bruising but there wasnt anything out of the ordinary on me, accept my head.

I sighed and walked back into the bedroom.

As soon as I got out of the doorway, I saw Dean sitting on the bed.

"What happened to me?" I asked him, rubbing my head where the knot was. Our eyes met.

"Im not surprised that you dont remember." he replied, and got off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was a hard chapter to write, expecially Alli's part. You'll soon learn why, probably in the next chapter becausse this ones so short. **

**And even though Paul is a souless killer, he shows that souless killers can have hearts. **

**SORRY THAT ITS REALLY SHORT. Either people didnt get updated for chapter 1 of this story, orrrrrrrrrrr nobody likes my storys anymore. **

Unacceptable

Chapter 2:

Paul POV:

_Shes gone._

How could I possibly let that happen to her?!

Images flashed through my head.

Her smiling, her laugh, her hair, her eyes, her smell. It was everything to me, and it was all gone within a matter of moments.

She was gone.

Forever?

I certainly didnt know, but I was going to do more than just wait for her to get back.

Climbing off my bike, I started walking across the beach. I hadn't drank blood for a couple of nights and I was certainly feeling it now, but I really didnt care. I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated.

I was supposed to be a killing monster with no feelings! God damn it! But no! I had to go and fall in love!

Wait, what?!

Was I really in love with Alli?

Hell yeah.

_She's my everything._

Which is why I had to get her back, and fast. To make sure she's alright. I promised her that I'd keep her safe, and it looks like I failed at that, since she got kidnapped.

I sighed and kicked the sand with my boot. My eyes wandered off to the moonlit ocean waters.

_"The oceans really pretty tonight." Alli whispered, probably low enough that a normal person wouldnt be able to hear her, but I was a vampire and I could hear her mumbles clearly. She was staring at the ocean._

_I guess it was pretty? I'd never really though about it before. Instead of thinking too hard about it, I looked down at her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes met mine and she smiled up at me. I grinned back._

_"C'mon then!" I yelled, pulling her towards the beach. I led her to the railing, then let go of her and hopped over the side of it. I heard her laugh as I smoothly landed on my feet._

_"Your turn!" I called to her, and she actually jumped down. I caught her before she hit the ground. She was alot littler than I'd orginially thought, and was as light as a feather. I kept her in my arms and ran to the water, with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck._

It was the best feeling in the world.

"Damn, Alli." I cursed, trying to clear my head but more moments flowed through my head.

_"Whats your favorite part about Santa Carla?" I asked her, smiling my signature grin. My reward was a laugh._

_"I really dont know. Its alot prettier than Arizona. But it is also the murder capitol of the world." She pointed out, as I swung our arms back and forth inbetween us._

_"Well, you don't have to worry about it being the murder capitol of the world when your with me. I'll protect you from the horrible murderers." I replied, my grin widening._

_She giggled._

_"Thanks, Paully." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped one of my arms around her silouette._

_I sighed then laughed._

_"I wanna show you something." I told her as we took a few more steps to the bike. I got on then let her on. She wrapped her arms around me, holding on really tight, so all of her body was pressed up against mine.. It was just the way I liked it._

"I'm sorry, Alli. God damn it! I screwed up. Now those monsters have you." I said as I slumped into the sand. My eyes stung with tears, but I pushed them away at once.

I hadnt cried since I was a little kid, and I wasnt going to start now.

Not for a girl.

I pressed my hands up against my face.

_Not for a girl._ Thats what I'd just thought. Alli wasnt just a girl. She was _the_ girl. My girl.

And I had to get her back.

Alli POV:

He never did answer my questions. The advil that I'd taken was already working wonders on my head, which was a lifesaver to me. My head was really killing me!

It was like a train had crashed into my head.

Blek.

Dean basically had drug my down the hall and into another huge ass room.

I was instantly scared when I finally got a good look at the room. My heart was beating fast and tears welled up in my eyes, but I wouldnt let them fall.

The room was full of whips and huge knives, and other torchure devices. They decorated the walls and the tables that were all around the room. I took a shakey breath.

A few men stood up at the front of the room. I recognized Jordan and Adam, then there was two more that I didnt recognize. I kept my eyes on Jordan, because he was the only one I actually knew here.

"Jordan?!" I said, instantly confused, which wasnt surprising me. I couldnt remember hardley anything that had happened in the past couple of days. Dean had ahold of my arm, and I tried to jerk out of his hold to get to Jordan, but he held on really tight to my arm.

I couldnt get lose.

Looking down, I just looked at his hand on my arm.

"What's," I looked back up at Dean, then back at Jordan and Adam. "going on here?!"

Adam chuckled and Jordan was grinning.

I just stared at them, like they were crazy.

What the hell was happening here?

My brain started to sort it all together. I was kiddnapped and brought here on Adams' orders. Jordan had done the dirty work for him. He'd taken me from the dance.

The headache I'd had was slowly comming back.

"Alli. Dear, sweet, Alli. You dont get it do you?" Jordan said, his smile getting bigger. "Paul was keeping some huge secrets from you, honey."


	3. Chapter 3

**THe horrible thing happens :/ uuuuggghh. I didn't like to write this chapter. Bleh. **

**Iloveyou guys! Please review.!**

Unacceptable

Chapter 3:

Alli POV:

I didnt want to breathe because it hurt.

I didnt want to cry out and make them believe that I was in alot of pain.

But damn it, I was in a fucking _huge_ amount of pain!

My entire body hurt as they delievered the blows to me. My teeth sunk into my bottom lip for what seemed to be the millionth time, and the tears were flying down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them in and not scream for all I was worth. My hands clenched the chains that were attached to them, and they were digging into the skin of my wrist.

There was another blow, this one was to my back. It felt like they were whipping me with one of those whips that they used in the old days on slaves, and the pain spread across me entirely. More tears flowed free.

I was about ready to scream, but I knew I couldnt. I just couldnt let them think that I was weak, but they'd probably do much worse to make me scream and cry.

"That's enough!" a cold voice yelled out. It was faint, but I could feel more than the one body that was hurting me. There was another person beside me now.

This whole time my eyes were focused on the ground, until the guy pulled my head up by my chin, so that I was looking at him. I kept my eyes anywhere but Adam.

"Look at me!" he hissed, and I looked up into his cold eyes. They were full of hate.

I clenched my jaw and spit into his face.

I know, that probably wasnt the best idea, since I was being torchured. But oh well. I'm not going to let them know that theyre getting to me, its just not going to happen.

Im not going to give into them, even if it means they keep torchuring me.

"You bitch." he said with a smirk creeping up on his face. He raised his hand, released my jaw, and slapped my cheek hard. The sound echoed across the room.

"Adam, I think that's enough."

The voice wasn't one I ever wanted to hear.

Jordan.

Adam laughed, and the guy holding me up dropped me onto the floor.

"Okay, _loverboy_, whatever you wish. Just remember what were here to do a job." Adam said, then him and the other guy walked out of the room.

I couldn't move. My whole body hurt, and my head felt good against the cold floor. And I couldnt help but to think of what Adam had said. _Loverboy._

Why had he called Jordan loverboy? He wouldnt have kidnapped me if he liked me.

"Alli, none of this is your fault." Jordan said, as he leaned down and sat on his knee's beside me.

I didnt reply to him, mostly because I was really hurting. Bad.

"I mean it. It isnt your fault, and I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." he continued. "This isnt even about you, but Adam seems to think that you know everything. Paul isnt dumb enough to tell his mate anything about him."

I was barely listening to what he had to say now. My ears were ringing.

Jordan put his arms underneath my broken body and lifted me up into his arms.

The pain was unbearable and the world was growing black, I couldnt keep my eyes open.

"I'm so sorry, Alli. I really am."

Paul POV:

I had just walked back into the cave, when they hit me. The pains.

My legs gave out, and I fell to my knee's on the cave floor. The boys were at my side in a second. Dwayne was just silently watching, assessing the situation. David's stare was cold, and Marko was really caring. Mikey was kneeling on the floor beside me.

"You okay man?" Marko asked me. Mike's hand was on my back, and more of them hit me.

"Fuck no!" I yelled, my hands gripping the floor as I wracked my brain to figure out what was going on.

"Go get Max, Marko." David commanded, and Marko followed out his orders. He ran out of the cave like a bat out of hell.

I groaned as another pain hit me.

They felt like I was being beaten, but I obviously was fine. There was nobody physically hurting me at all, but here were the pains. They felt real, but they werent happening to me.

"Dwayne, Michael, help me get Paul to the couch." David said, and I felt the pressure of their arms carrying me to the couch.

An Hour Later:

The pains finally stopped, and I felt like I'd just been beaten and I couldnt do a damn thing about it. Max and Marko walked into the cave almost the exact same time that the pains stopped.

"What's going on here?" Max asked as soon as he got into the room and walked straight over to where I was on the couch. "Paul whats going on?"

The boys all gathered around as Max surveyed the situation.

"I feel like I was beaten!" I said, but the afterpain wasnt as bad as the actual pain. It had just felt like I was being beaten, but now it felt like I only had soreness in my muscles, like I'd worked out a little too much.

HE stared at me, and grimanced.

He did some more looking at my body, and he had me do some exersizes to see if my body was working properly and I passed all of them.

But the tension that he was giving off was what scared me the most.

"Paul, I hate to say this," he said after all of his test were done. "but I have to tell you."

I waited untill he had the courage to tell me what was going on.

"What your feeling, this sometimes happenes to mates. It's Alli, Paul. Your feeling the intense pain that she's feeling."

I stared straight into his eyes.

My body felt numb now, and I froze.

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. If this was hurting me, what would it feel like to her? My Alli? Why is she in pain? Who in the hell was doing this to her?

I would kill them.

I would kill them all. Whoever was doing this to her wasnt going to live for alot longer.

Why would they do this to her? Why not take me, instead of her?

That damn Jordan.

"No, that can't be right Max." I said, seriously disbelieving it.

Who could do that to her? She's so innocent. More innocent that I would have liked, but it was refreshing, unlike everyother girl on this bourdwalk. They were sluts.

I sat up on the couch and put my head in my hands. If their was a time to cry it would have been now, but I couldnt cry. I'm a man and men don't cry, let alone a vampire. A vampire never even thinks of crying.

"It's the only thing that fits, Paul. I'm sorry."


End file.
